


Drugs aren't the best thing to use to forget

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: StriLonde hell [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Smut, illegal shit yanno, sorta - Freeform, stridercest smut, there? is? plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: Two parts!!Dave Strider finds Bro's stash of weed, and being that he has some stuff to forget, he gets high.It doesn't work out.





	Drugs aren't the best thing to use to forget

Dave may or may not have gotten hold of weed. Maybe. Just. Yeah he totally did. He was totally sitting on the futon of the Strider apartment, high as a kite while Dirk was in the other room.

Speaking of weed, Dirk was looking for exactly that. He needed to get rid of it (by smoking it), just in case Dave got a hold of it. "Dave! Have ya seen a plastic bag layin' around anywhere?" He shouted out for his bro.

"Wha?" Dave was totally only half listening, cheeks bright red as he turned to half look at where Dirk's voice was coming from.

He followed where Dave's voice was coming from, starting to repeat the question. "I said, have you seen-" he looked at Dave, eyes going wide. Oh jesus fuck, Dave found the weed. 

"Sup, Bro," Dave drawled, smiling softly. Damn, Dirk was hot. "Ya lookin' good, Dirky." Dave's consciousness was elsewhere.

He sat down next to Dave sighing. "Thanks, but fucking hell-" he cut himself off, shaking his head. Maybe one hit wouldn't hurt. Maybe getting high was the only way to forget..

He giggled. "Have some," he drawled out, smiling. He seemed more drunk than high. Perhaps his body was just different.

He sighed, looking around the room swiftly. "Bong?" He asked, not knowing if Dave was using that or taking straight hits...

A simple shrug showed that he had been taking straight hits. Dave was humming a song — the song John wrote for Dave specifically. John had a crush on Dave, surely, and for some reason it made Dirk upset. 

Dirk shuffled uncomfortably. Welp. He looked at Dave, taking the blunt from him. He re-lit it, taking in the smoke and blowing a few smoke rings. He sighed, realizing one hit wouldnt be enough.

Dave took it instantly, trying this new attempt at forgetting his idiotic thoughts. He takes in the smoke, blowing it out and watching the smoke dissipate.

He looked over at Dave. "Just don't tell anyone you're doin' this, ok bro?" He asked, mildly concerned he would get in legal trouble for letting a kid smoke weed. He took the weed again, holding the smoke in his cheeks for a moment before letting it out, inhaling through his nose. French inhale, bitch.

"Why'd I tell people about any 'a this? None a' this is good. My thoughts ain't good, gettin' high ain't good..." he trailed off.

"Exactly. So don't tell nobody." He relaxed a bit, leaning against a wall. "You're really fucked up right now, bro. Whatcha thinkin'?" He asked before taking yet another hit, almost getting at the perfect high. Another two or three and he'd be good to go.

"How much I wanna fuck ya'," he muttered, taking the blunt and taking another hit. "Kiss ya. Feel ya. Havin' ya kiss back an' be all lovin' me."

He bit his lip, looking at Dave. "About how many hits did you take?" He asked, as he took another hit.

"Fuck if I know, dude. I still want it. I want you." He had moved a bit closer, red eyes reflecting in Dirk's shades. "Please."

He took off his own shades, starting to feel the high. He sighed, licking his lips. "Just once..." he pulled Dave a bit closer, turning his body to face him. 

He grinned for an instant, pressing his lips sloppily against Dirk's. His hands flew to Dirk's hair, and he straddled his brother.

He kissed Dave back just as sloppily, hands feeling everywhere on his younger brother.

Dave shuddered, beginning to slowly rock his hips and tug a bit at Dirk's hair as he moaned and whimpered against Dirk's lips.

This was wrong... so wrong... but it felt so right... he moved his hands down to Dave's hips, holding them tightly, and he bit Dave's lips.

The moan that left Dave's lips was a lot louder than any other, and he tugged sharply on Dirk's hair, snapping his hips forward. He began grinding harshly against Dirk's hips.

Dirk moaned as Dave pulled his hair, his worst kink. He licked at Dave's lips harshly, practically demanding entrance. Despite how wrong it was, it felt so good... he wanted, no, needed to taste his younger brother.

Dave immediately opened his mouth. He tugged Dirk's hair again, a little gasp of, "m-more~," leaving Dave's lips and falling against Dirk's.

"How'dya want it, baby?" He asked, higher than an astronaut at this point. He moved to kiss Dave's neck, making a bite where people couldn't see.

"Please~ fu-fuck me~ Bro~" He gulped, leaning his head to the side to give Dirk more room. "Mark where pe-people can s-see~ please... fuc-ck me, please!"

He licked at a spot under Dave's chin, sucking a mark there. "How do you want it bro?~ Right'ere? Righ'now?" He slurred, licking his top lip.

He mewled, shuddering as his shoulders dropped. "N-No! No~ my room~ m-my bed, bro~ mm..." he tugged Dirk's hair, little begs for him to move and come to bed with him continued.

He picked up Dave, looking in his eyes, his own starting to glaze over. "Al'ight." He moved to Dave's room, setting them on the bed. "'Ere?" He drawled out.

Dave nodded repeatedly, spreading his legs for Dirk already. "Fu-fuck yes bro~" his hands tug Dirk's hair, bringing him closer as his shirt falls to the floor.

He bites his lip, taking a mental photo. Dave looked so good... "I can only go so fast..." he undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers off. "Can ya get these off for me?" He asked seductively, tugging Dave's waistband.

"Yes, sir," Dave drawled, and in a quick flourish, Dave's boxers are off and his legs wrap back around Dirk's waist.

"Please," Dirk quieted down to a whisper. "Call me Daddy..." he licked the shell of Dave's ear, nipping it.

Dave mewled, arching his back. Two kinks in one go, holy fuck. "Y-Yes, Daddy," he drawled, bucking his hips. "Pl-please....mm, fu-uck me hard~"

"Righ'now?" He asked, lining his precum-soaked tip with Dave's entrance. He couldnt wait... he didn't care how wrong it was, he already loved it.

"Righ'now! Daddy! Daddy, please!" He was so close to screaming it out at this point. Thankfully, he wasn't screaming Dirk's name or Bro. Anyone who was somehow awake at 2/3am would know exactly how kinky Dave is.

"Good boy~" he muttered before rolling his hips, pushing himself all the way in with a sigh of relief. His brother was so tight... he felt so nice...

Dave tightened his legs around Dirk's waist. Dave was already slicked and prepared. So he had wanted this. How much had he said Dirk's name while prepping himself...? Dave moaned loudly, arching his back and dropping back. "AHH! Daddy~!"

"Ngh..." he moaned out, thrusting at a moderate pace. He grabbed Dave's hips, nails digging into him. He bit his lip, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Mff... ha-harder, daddy~! Mm~! Mm! Da-addy!" He tugged Dirk's hair, pants falling from his lips as he called out and moaned loudly.

Dirk let out a long moan, thrusting harder and faster into Dave. He whispered praises to the younger Strider, huffing in between.

He moans loudly with the praise, loving it as Dirk slams into him. "Fu-uck! Daddy! H-Ha~"

Dirk kept going, looking for that certain spot, all the while huffing out Dave's name. "Mmh, Dave... ahh~"

He arched his back, almost screaming as Dirk hits right against his prostate. He tugs hard on Dirk's hair, dropping his head back as he shakes throughout his entire body.

"F-Found... it~" his voice wavered as he started slamming hard and fast into Dave's prostate, a hand running up his body and staying on his chest.

Dave mewled and whimpered, growing shakier and shakier as he came closer to cumming. "D-Daddy~ I'm cl-close~!"

"Me... me too~ AH!~" he moaned quite loudly as he came, cumming as far into Dave as he could. He shuddered, biting his lip, eyes rolling back a bit. 

He arched his back, calling out as he came against both of their chests. For a moment, all he could feel was his heartbeat and Dirk inside him. "Mm~ thank you~ th-thank you daddy~" his voice grew quieter and quieter as he relaxed with Dirk inside him. He kept his hands in his brother's hair as he rested, hands falling from the spiky locks after a few minutes.

Dirk's breathing was heavy and quick as he pulled out, a few huffs still escaping. He nodded and smiled small, flopping next to Dave. He ran his hand through Dave's hair, petting it afterwards.

He nuzzled against Dirk's hand, humming as he snuggled against his bro. He would be out in minutes, the drugs and orgasm bringing him to sleep.

Dirk had been tired in the first place, sex and drugs making him even more so. He laid a hand on Dave's torso and tangled legs with him.


End file.
